


Rain of Love

by Saaimee (i_bananacake)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Fluff, Not Beta Read, Rain, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 05:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_bananacake/pseuds/Saaimee
Summary: The rain that fell that afternoon was unceasing, but not as powerful to interrupt his love for her.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Kudos: 10





	Rain of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chuva de Amor](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/536437) by Saaimee. 



There they were. Under of an old awning in a store that have been closed months ago where the "for sale" sign had already lost its screws.

Both just left the restaurant next door and, although they enjoyed their nice meal and each other’s company, at that moment they shared the same downcast gaze staring at the drops falling from the sky like a bucket of ice over their heads.

The young woman ran a hand through her short platinum hair as she, clutching to her cloth bag, sighed slowly, lost in thought. The blonde-haired man beside her didn't look much different from that, except for his free hands running touches on his anguished body looking for something to entertain his attention.

“The forecast said nothing about rain today.” He grunted sounding more sadly than annoyed, trying to talk about something to keep the cold away. She, however, just nodded in agreement. “How much longer will it take?

“Seems to me that... It will take a long time.”

Her voice was calm and stable as always. Normally, that would bring him comfort, but that lack of concern made his gaze turn toward her looking for answers.

The clear blue eyes that stared at the cars did not shift to him, nor did she notice his persistent gaze. Her parted lips let out a thoughtful sighs, and her face, with cheeks pink from the cold, only made it clear that the attention in her mind was far away from there.

Cullen had known her long enough to know that her thoughts must be wandering around the office, remembering the papers she had yet to sign for the rest of the afternoon. It also reminded him of his own accumulated documents that needed to be check once again that day. The image in his mind forced a bitter grimace on his face for a moment.

In the midst of the noises from street and the concerns in his mind, he heard the quick sound of a timid sneezing from his side. His body quickly turned to her saying the automatic "bless you.” Making the young woman awkwardly smile thanking him and locking their gazes before she could shift back to the street.

However, he kept staring. Staring at her wild hair, at the bright eyes, the delicate body and the smile hidden by her hands. Everything about her was beautiful. His heart knew it and, yet, it fell in love again every time he watched her.

“It’s taking too long.” She spoke, breaking the love spell on him and flushing his cheeks. “If we wait more, we'll be late.”

“Yes...”

True, but he didn't wanted to go. Screw work and those damned hours with twisting of ties in that small office. To hell with all the papers and people bothering them! That's what he meant to say. However, he knew that, as much as he wanted to spend the next 5 hours there beside her, he had to face reality.

Seeing the rain fall mercilessly ahead, the men took a determined step to resolve this situation. The puzzled young woman just watched him walking out of the awning and toward the crosswalk.

“Cullen?” She called, seeing his twisted face from the rain drops falling when he looked behind. “Where you going?”

“Wait a second, ok?” Shouting to be heard in the traffic, he answered, as he started running straight.

The woman had no choice but to watch the scene without believing in the lack of explanations. However, she was not against his words and agreed to wait before drawing any conclusions.

And longer than a minute she waited watching the cars, people and time passing on her cell phone screen. Without any more patience or hours to waste, she sighed; deciding that it was best to, at least, look for him.

Storing her phone in her purse, she rummaged through the little mess looking for something she couldn't see. Her fingertips finally touched the plastic and then gripped the metal handle. However, before she could get the object out, she heard footsteps approach her path.

Looking up, she saw the man running toward her with an umbrella in his hand. Her eyes widened at the realization that he had gone out in the rain just to buy it for them.

A few more steps and he finally caught her, breathless, reaching out the umbrella to cover her head.

The blonde-haired men was drenched, panting and with a shy smile following his nervous eyes.

“Can we… go?” With drops running down his hair on forehead, he wondered if what he had done was anything good.

The woman didn’t had time to noticed the parted lips of surprise on her face or that her eyes were shining as if this was the first time she had seen him. She was happy. Glad to know that he had worried about them, glad to be have him back and glad to love him so much.

Her hand dropped the umbrella still inside her purse and with a positive nod, she smiled allowing him to finally let out his breath and relieve the tension on his shoulders with a clumsy laugh.

She didn't had the heart to tell him that none of this would have been necessary if he had waited a few minutes, so, instead, she just clung to his arm without caring about getting wet while laughing happily next to him as they made their way back to the office.


End file.
